


A day to remember

by fazcinatingreads



Category: Australian Rules Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Alternate Universe - Sports, Football, Gen, Prison, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: Fresh from graduating from a Bachelor of psychology, Alex Fasolo lands a job at the local prison where Ben Cousins is residing as an inmate, and wastes no time getting on the prison footy team.





	A day to remember

Today was it. The big day. Alex Fasolo had played in Grand finals, anzac days, queen's birthdays, yet nothing was as nerve wracking as this. 

It was everything he'd ever dreamt of. 

Ever since he'd applied for the vacancy of psychologist at the local prison, he'd dreamed of this day. 

After pulling on his boots, Alex grabbed one of the half-deflated footballs and bounced it, then watched it sadly roll away from him. He picked it up and grabbed the pump, pushing bursts of air into the ball until it was footy shaped again. 

It was time for the team to run out. Alex looked around at his comrades, mostly big tattooed men who spent most of their days in the gym and exercise yard. Some staff members like Alex were scattered among the group. 

But Alex's eyes soon found one guy and locked on him. He was in an animated conversation on the other side of the room, gesturing wildly and ponytail swinging from where it was held loosely. 

It was majestic. 

It was like Jesus himself had come down to play footy for this prison. 

Alex was captivated. 

The man with the ponytail, the captain, his biceps gleaming with oil, called the team around him. All of them were pulled to his side like magnets, other guys just as spellbound as Alex. 

It's him, Alex thought for the hundredth time, the guy on the poster in his bedroom. It was him. It was really him. 

When they ran down the race, Alex pushed his way to the front, making sure he was right behind their Captain. 

Alex watched the number 32, eyes never straying from that sacred number, as he jogged up the race, butterflies bouncing in his stomach. 

At the centre bounce, the captain flexed his muscles and told last minute directions to his fellow midfielders. 

"Alex, stand there, that's where the ball will come," he ordered. 

Alex stared back, lost in his hero's eyes, their sapphire hue even more stunning up close. 

"Alex?" He said, waving a hand, "hello? That was an order."

"Oh!" Alex said, jumping from his reverie and moving into position. 

They won the tap and the ball landed straight in Alex's lap. He only had a second to marvel at his idol's geniusness before he quickly dished it off to the master himself, the original prince of Perth, the god among men. 

That was all Ben Cousins needed. 

He raced toward the forward 50, booting the ball long and accurate, straight through the big sticks. 

Alex's team raced away to a 10 goal lead, mostly through the sheer brilliance of Ben Cousins.

Alex was able to snap out of his awe to bend a banana around from the pocket, the magic still in his veins from his AFLM days. 

On his way back to the centre, he told every opponent "who's got fazzy? Which of you are taking the Faz?" and laughed as he ran past. 

Arriving at the centre bounce, absolutely spent from the goal and his victory run, Alex waited for the security guard to throw up the ball. 

"Great goal," a voice said to Alex's left and he turned his head to stare incredulously at his hero, who was smiling at him. The man that he worshipped like a god. 

"Thank you," Alex replied, smiling back, and standing up straight and tall. 

Alex willed his knees not to buckle as he held the gaze of Ben Cousins, his childhood hero, praise and respect glittering in Ben's bright blue eyes. 

Was this a dream? Or was the first game he played with his hero Ben Cousins just like he had always dreamed as a kid?


End file.
